Clash of the Titles: Summerslam
by Jacko
Summary: The first in an ongoing series about my friends and me. Also, check out the contest going with it- see profile for details.


Summerslam exploded onto the air with thousands of fans on their feet screaming!

The glass broke and out walked Sci-Fi! The Hardcore Title thrown over his shoulder and his bat in hand Josh saluted the crowd. Next out walked The Game Master Kevin, who had a steel chair in his hand. Kevin slid into the ring with Sci-Fi and tried to nail him with it, but Josh ducked and tripped Kevin. Kevin brought hi foot over to Josh and tripped him, leaping to his own feet and diving back for the chair! Kevin grabbed the chair and crushed Josh's legs! Sci-Fi rolled away from the next blow, using the ropes to get back to his feet and quickly kicking the chair out of Kevin's hands, then dropkicking Kevin back. Josh gripped his leg in pain. However Sci-Fi had enough energy to work Kevin into the turnbuckle. Josh went for a Super DDT, but Kevin shoved Sci-Fi onto hi back, then jumping and dropping both knees into Josh's chest! Kevin went for the pin, 1 . . . 2 . . . kick out! Josh kicked out! Kevin grabbed the chair again and raised it to tag Sci-Fi, but Josh took The Game Master down and locked in a Dragon Sleeper! Kevin held on for dear life, not letting the sleeper get the better of him. The submission move was locked in for longer than a minute, it looked like Kevin was about to tap! But The Game Master used his hand to roll over and catch Sci-Fi in the Crossface! That submission move was locked in for just under a minute, as Josh managed to get to the ropes and pull both him and Kevin out of the ring to the floor. Kevin fell and rolled back, releasing the Crossface, but charged at Sci-Fi, and met the steel steps from Josh's unpredicted Facebuster! Sci-Fi got himself back in the ring and recovered as much as he could until Kevin also slid back in. Josh opened wide for a second Facebuster but Kevin hit him with a Floating DDT! Then Kevin picked Sci-Fi up and put him in the Diamond Cutter! But Josh shoved him into the ropes and grabbed the bat, slamming it into Kevin's face! Sci-Fi went for a pin, but The Game Master kicked out! Josh stood Kevin and set him up for the Shotgun DDT, but Kevin spun around and locked in the Diamond Cutter! And again Sci-Fi shoved Kevin away and hit him with the Shotgun DDT and pinned him!

Backstage, The Heavyweight Champion Ben was seen talking to his fellow Degenerate member Mario. Their conversation could not be heard but The Game was making very emotional gestures. Ben was to meet Andrew later in the night with his Heavyweight Championship on the line!

The second match of the card started almost immediately with the entrance of The Slapnutz themselves, David and Miguel. Their opponents came to the ring already anticipating fate as they carried a wooden table with them! It was the team of The Pants-less one and Tarbosh – Ben and Yousef. Tarbosh did not seem too happy with his slapstick partner. Yousef set up the table on the outside of the ring while Ben ascended the turnbuckle and taunted at the crowd. The Tag Team Title match had begun. David and Tarbosh started the match, Tarbosh kicking and suplexing The Slapnut hard to the canvas. David tried getting to his feet, but was met with an early T-Bone Suplex from Yousef. The Egyptian Magician tried to lock in the Tazzmission, but was forced back into the turnbuckle, where Miguel peeled the Magician off David and threw him to the mat. David tagged in Miguel, who waited for Tarbosh to stand, and hit a Hurricanrana on Yousef. The Slapnut went for the pin but Tarbosh kicked out! Miguel stood Yousef up and bounced off the ropes for a clothesline, but Tarbosh ducked and threw Miguel out of the ring! The Egyptian managed to tag in his partner Ben! The Pants-less one leapt into the ring, knocking David off the apron! Miguel rolled away and Ben met the ground personally! Yousef ran around the side and pummeled David, disregarding the ref's remarks. Miguel rolled Ben back into the ring. Miguel tackled Tarbosh and David got back in the ring. David went for a pin. 1 . . . 2 . . . kick out! David screamed at the ref and Ben tripped him from behind. Ben rolled back over David and grabbed the tights! 1 . . . 2 . . . 3! Tarbosh and Ben were the new Tag Team Champions! This did not sit too well with The Slapnutz. Miguel grabbed a chair and tossed it to David, who tagged Tarbosh! The Slapnutz signaled for a 3D! Miguel threw Ben into the ropes but when David jumped to hook Ben's neck, Tarbosh grabbed him in the Tazzplex! Ben rolled Miguel into a DDT and David was Tazzplexed out of the ring through the wooden table! Tarbosh took his belt from the ref and stomped away, Ben behind him mocking his walk. 

Andrew was interviewed backstage and was asked about his Championship match tonight. Aundarv said it didn't matter who Ben had helping him, that he could still whoop The Game any day of the week! And that he would be walking out the Champion tonight!

Next Brandon took on The Iceman Justin in a street fight with The Leaping Lion's European Title on the line. Justin started the match in control, knocking Brandon back to the turnbuckle and whipping him into the opposite turnbuckle. Justin charged at Brandon for a shoulder thrust, but The Leaping Lion exploded out of the corner with a viscous clothesline. The Iceman stood and received a Missile Dropkick from Brandon! Brandon then hit the Lionsault! But instead of going for the pin, he locked in the Single Leg Crab! Justin was ready to tap out when music blared through the arena, and out walked Mario! Brandon released the submission move and jumped up on the turnbuckle, screaming at Y2M. Justin crept up from behind, dropkicking Brandon who fell off the turnbuckle. Then Justin nailed him with Rolling Thunder! And Brandon kicked out! The Iceman rolled out of the ring and grabbed a chair . . . and came after The Leaping Lion! The ref was screaming at Justin, but could not disqualify him. But Justin knocked Brandon down with a Spinning Wheel Kick; and The Iceman raised the chair to smash The Lion! Then the ref grabbed the chair, throwing it into the corner. Justin turned around and shoved the ref, yelling at him. And when Iceman turned around he was met with a Mac Stunner! Brandon pulled Justin over to the corner and went up for the Swanton Bomb! Justin rolled away, pulling the chair beneath him making The Lion land on it instead! The Iceman grabbed the chair and taunted the rising Lion, readying him for the Van-Daminator! Just threw the chair at Brandon, but The Leaping Lion knocked it away, grabbing Justin's leg and locking in the Single Leg Crab! The Iceman could not hold on for long and was forced to tap! 

Next The Wise Guy took on The Asian Invasion for Sumo's Intercontinental Championship, as Nathan battled Tuan. It was a fight of egos as Nathan pummeled Tuan into the ropes and tried for an early Clothesline From Hell! Tuan reversed and nailed Nathan with a Swinging Neckbreaker. Then Tuan went for an early Sweet Chin Music, but Nathan reversed it into a Spinebuster. The Wise Guy went up top and tried for an elbow drop, but Sumo rolled away! When Nathan tried to stand, Sumo went for Sweet Chin Music again, but Nathan ducked and threw Tuan over his head. Then Nathan tried again for the Clothesline From Hell – but was met with Sweet Chin Music and a pin!

Backstage, Mario was asked about his meeting with Ben, and if it would have any impact on his involvement with the match between Will and Auriel; a match that Y2M himself would be guest refereeing. Mario said that his meeting with The Game was strictly business, and his match was strictly pleasure.

Then The Crusher CD came to the ring for his match with The Tiny Takedown, Frankie! CD dug into Frankie immediately, throwing him over the ropes! The Crusher went over to grab Frankie and threw him over the ropes back into the ring! Frankie tripped the monolith and tried to lock in the Sharpshooter. CD rolled over and kicked Frankie off. Then Frankie dropkicked CD. CD accidentally knocked over the ref and The Tiny Takedown hit a Floaty DDT! CD kicked out of the DDT and grabbed Frankie by the throat, signaling for the Showstopper! But then Sci-Fi's music hit! He ran to the ring with a steel chair in hand, bashing it over CD's head! The Crusher grabbed Josh and lifted him into the Chokeslam, but Frankie clipped CD's leg. Josh smashed the chair into CD again, causing the giant to stumble into a Double Leg Axe! Sci-Fi revived the ref and Frankie scored a huge upset over CD! Sci-Fi and The Tiny Takedown quickly left the ring. The Crusher soon after, incredibly angry!

"Oh you didn't know?!" Blared through the arena as Deadman Inc. strolled to the ring. He hoped over the ropes with a cocky smile. He took on Auriel with Mario a.k.a. Y2M as the special guest referee. "What does everybody want?!" Screamed the Titantron when Auriel ran and slid into the ring. Then Mario came, the countdown exploding off the Titantron – "Break the walls down!" Mario was wearing a diagonally striped ref shirt. Before Y2M could even get to the apron, Auriel Speared Will and began to clobber him while he was on the ground. Deadman Inc. was pummeled until he was able to reverse a Jawbreaker into a Manhattan Drop and shove Auriel away. Then Will speared Auriel! Deadman went for the Sharpshooter! Auriel screamed in agony as he tried to reach the ropes. The move seemed to have Auriel about to tap! Then Mario knocked Will off Auriel! Will was shocked, which allowed Auriel to hit another spear! Mario picked up Will and hit him with a Double Powerbomb! Then Auriel went for The Worm! But as Auriel was coming down to slap Will, Deadman rolled out of the ring. Will grabbed Mario and pulled him out of the ring, clocking him and leaving him outside. Auriel grabbed Will's hair and pulled him into the ring. Auriel tried for the Twist of Fate but Will shoved him into the ropes. Then The Deadman set up Auriel for a Last Ride! But Mario snuck up from behind and clobbered Will. Auriel pulled loose and hit The Twist of Fate, then going for a pin. 1 . . . 2 . . . kick out! Mario and Auriel screamed at each other, then Y2M stood Will and held him for another Twist of Fate from The Phenom! And again, Will kicked out! Mario stood up Will for yet another Twist of Fate, this time Deadman pushed Auriel into the ropes and clocked Y2M. As The Phenom bounced back, Will went for his own Twist of Fate, but Mario got up and hit him with a Millennium Stunner! Deadman was now an easy pin for Auriel. Y2M and Auriel left the ring together while staring down the unconscience Deadman. 

Backstage, Ben was interviewed about his match. He was asked if he had heard Andrew's comments earlier. Just then, Mario ran up beside Ben, and The Game smiled and said that he had indeed heard Andrew.

"Time to play the game!" Ben's music erupted through the arena. The Game walked down the ramp, eyeballing the crowd as he did. Ben slid in the ring and climbed the turnbuckle, raising his arms. The ref tried to take the Heavyweight Title from The Game, but Ben shoved the ref, setting the belt on the turnbuckle and sneering at Senior Referee Daniel. Then Andrew's music hit, and the crowd exploded with enthusiasm as Aundarv himself slid into the ring. Andrew and Ben stared each other down. Ben stood face to face with Aundarv, setting on his 'game' face. Then Andrew clocked Ben! And the fight was on! Ben retaliated with a knee to the gut, but Andrew grabbed Ben's foot and shoved him back. The Game then met a nasty clothesline from Aundarv. Andrew dropped and started punching Ben. The Game struggled to reach the ropes, but Andrew kept him from it. Andrew finally released The Game and gripped him in a Gut Wrench, throwing Ben ten feet into the air! Aundarv laughed at Ben and stuffed him, looking for a powerbomb. But The Game used all his strength and body dropped Andrew over the ropes! Then Ben went up top, waiting for Andrew to rise. When Aundarv got to his feet, Ben jumped, driving his knee into Andrew's face! The ref yelled at Ben, telling him to get back in the ring. The Game rolled Andrew back into the ring. 1 . . . 2 . . . kick out! Ben was shocked, he drove Andrew's face into his knee with a Facebuster. Ben got another two count. The Game tried to lock in his Fingerlock, but Andrew puled his arm back around and DDT'd Ben! Both men laid down on the floor as the ref counted the KO. Daniel was at a count of 8 before both men were back to their feet. Ben and Andrew exchanged punches back and forth, but eventually Ben got the advantage, throwing Andrew into the corner. Ben charged at Aundarv, but Andrew put his foot up into Ben's face! Andrew hopped up top when The Game turned around from the blow; and when Ben turned back he was hit with a double axe handle. Andrew quickly lifted The Game, setting him up for the A-Bomb! When Andrew lifted Ben, The Game deliberately kicked the ref down and managed to grab the Title belt from the turnbuckle! Ben smashed the Belt over Andrew's Head! The Game was dropped and then set the title on the mat. Andrew stumbled into a Pedigree onto the title! Ben threw the belt out of the ring and revived the ref. The Game locked in the Fingerlock on the unconscience Andrew! Aundarv's arm dropped three times, leaving Ben still the Champion! 


End file.
